1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and structures for reinforcing a hollow structural member. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and structures for reinforcing a closed box-like hollow structural member constructed from two or more plates, such as a front pillar, a center pillar, a quarter pillar, a roof side panel or a rocker panel of a vehicle. Preferably, the reinforcing device increases the strength and rigidity of the hollow structural member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reinforce a hollow structural member (for example, a front pillar of a vehicle), a reinforcement device may be disposed within a cavity of the hollow structural member. Such a reinforcement device may be an elongated member that is arranged in the cavity in such a way as to extend along a longitudinal direction of the hollow structural member.
A known reinforcement device is taught by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 10-53156. This reinforcement device comprises a reinforcement member and a plurality of foamable members that are disposed laterally, or perpendicularly, to the longitudinal axis of the reinforcement member. The reinforcement member is attached to the inner surface of the hollow structural member at both ends of the reinforcement member.
The known reinforcement device is particularly useful to reinforce a hollow structural member, because the reinforcement device can be mounted within the hollow structural member before painting. Because the reinforcement device is connected to the hollow structural member by only two attachments, substantially the entire interior of the hollow structural member can be coated with paint before the entire structure is baked to activate the foamable material. Thus, the known reinforcement device provides a convenient device for reinforcing and closing a hollow structural member and substantially the entire interior surface of the hollow structural member can be protected from corrosion.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present teachings to provide further improved reinforcement devices and structures.
Several devices and structure are provided by the present teachings. For example, reinforcement devices are taught that can be inserted into a cavity of a hollow structural member in order to reinforce the hollow structural member. In one embodiment of the present teachings, reinforcing devices may include an elongated reinforcement member and a foamable member that can produce a foamed product when heated. Preferably, the foamable member is attached to the reinforcement member in such a way that the foamable member extends along the longitudinal direction of the reinforcement member. Therefore, after activation (i.e. foaming) of the foamable member, the reinforcement member will be attached or bonded to the inner surface of the hollow structural member and the foamed product will extend along the longitudinal direction of the hollow structural member.
In another embodiment of the present teachings, the reinforcing device is disposed within a cavity of a hollow structural member in such a way as to extend along the longitudinal axis of the hollow structural member. The foamable member is preferably disposed within a recess defined along the longitudinal axis of the elongated reinforcement member. Thus, the resulting foamed product will be longitudinally disposed between the recess of the reinforcement member and the inner surface of the hollow structural member, so as to interconnect the reinforcement device and the hollow structural member.
In another embodiment of the present teachings, the foamed product continuously extends along the longitudinal axis of the reinforcement member. As a result, the hollow structural member can be reliably reinforced and may provide rigidity to torsional stresses.
The present teachings will become more fully apparent from the following description and the claims as it proceeds in connection with the drawings.